Running Far Away
by NamirKitten
Summary: The group are a bunch of run aways. But whan a new girl shows up she has bed news. What will the group do and what will happen to the girl. KOC KI
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any one from Inu-Yasha or Kiba(From Wolf's Rain)  
  
Chapter 1- The Truth

Kagome sat at a table in her new living area. I call it that because it wasn't a house. It used to be a store of some sort till her friends moved into it and then later on she did to. It all happed 3 months ago. Her mother and brother were both killed. She would have been died too but she had stayed late a school to talk to some of her friends and when she got home their was no home. It had been burned to the floor. She had cried and cried.

Since she didn't have any other relatives they were going to let her live on her own. She decided to runaway. That is when she met her new friends. They took her in and feed her.

First there was Sango, who had runaway for unknown reasons 2 years ago. Then there was Miroku, who ran away 3 1/2 years ago. And there was Kouga who ran away 3 years ago. Shippou, who ran away 2 years ago. Then there was Inu-Yasha, who the leader of the group and as far as they knew he was born a stray.

Kouga was a wolf demon. Inu-Yasha was a half dog demon. Shippou is a fox demon. And Sango had a stray little cat demon. It was in a cat form, so it didn't look like a human. (O.K. I know a lot of you now all this but bear with me. Some people have no clue what is going on. I thought I might explain to them. Also if your are one of those people and you don't know what the group looks like. GET OVER IT!!!!)

Ever one was in the main room but Kouga. He was off walking around. Kagome was reading a magazine on the couch. Sango was playing with her little cat, Kirara, while Miroku was trying to get of hold of something that belonged to Sango. He would most likely be black and blue in the morning. Shippou was sitting on the floor coloring and Inu-Yasha was standing in a corner.

Then group heard a series of whistles. To anyone passing by it would sound just like that but what the group heard was Kouga saying that he was coming home and that he had a person with him and that he didn't know if they were a friend or foe.

As he came in every one looked up. In his grasp was a girl about there age. It was clear that she was a cat demon in a sort of human form. Her gray ears were drooping and her gray tail had no life in it. She had a hand on her arm that was bleeding. She looked like she had been running for days.

Kagome went back to reading her magazine. Things like this happen. Someone from the group finds someone and different things happen to them. Like last week Sango found a guy trying to pick pocket her. She brought him back and Inu-Yasha had a talk with him that ended with a fistfight. Kagome didn't care what was going on. Inu-Yasha walked up to the girl.

He grabbed her arm and looked at her. "What do you want?" he asked her in a low growl. "I'm here to see Kagome," she said in a whisper that only Inu-Yasha herd. He tossed her down on the ground, in front of Kagome. She put the hand that had been on her arm down on the floor, leaving a bloody handprint. "Kagome?" she asked as her ruby hair fell in front of her face. Kagome looked down and gasped. The girl was unmistakable. Her eyes gave her away. Kagome could never forget eyes like hers. One was emerald green and the other was sapphire blue.

"Kiba?" Kagome said as she reached down and hugged her old friend. "Kagome, I had to come and tell you what has happened," she said, "Back home things are crazy since you left. Of course, the lest surprising thing is that Hojo gave up on you. He is going with some bitch named Yura. Oh how I hate them. Anyway that isn't as important as this. When your mother died she left you to inherent a whole bunch of money. You get it all. But if you don't collect it all of it goes to your mother's business partner. That guy, what's his name? Sessumaru? Yah that's it."

With that last statement no one noticed how stiff Inu-Yasha went. "What should I care, Kiba? He can have it for all I care," Kagome said.

"But you see you have to be died to not inherit it. That is what he is up to. He planes to find you and try to kill you. I found out and look what he did to me," she said as she pointed to her arm. It had gotten really bad.

Kagome had just noticed it though so she ran to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. When she came back she fixed it up in a banded. "You know Kagome, I'm really tired," Kiba said with a yawn. "You can sleep in my room for right now," Kagome told her. Kiba got up and followed Kagome to her room for a good night sleep.  
  
There you go. Chapter one is complete. YES!!! ::doing a victory dance:: It took forever to finish. I don't know how long it will take to do the next chapter.


	2. I Can Stay?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inu-Yasha or the name Kiba.

After Kiba went to Kagome's room, the group sat in the living room talking about what was going to happen to her. They had many different ideas.

"I think we should through her back out!" said Inu-Yasha, clearly not liking her. "But she is my friend, she's hurt, and she risked her life to come hear and tell me about what is going on back home," cried Kagome.

"I think we should keep the lovely lady around," said Miroku as a smile came on his face. "You only want her around so you can flirt with her," said Sango.

The argument went on like this for a while. It stopped when Kagome got mad at Inu-Yasha for yelling that her life didn't mater as much as the copes finding this place and taking them away. Shippou went to bed, as did Miroku and Sango. The only ones up were Inu-Yasha and Kouga. After sitting in silence Kouga finally said something.

"Why won't you let her stay, Inu-Yasha?" he asked. Inu-Yasha sat there for a while. Thinking of what to say to that. "Why do you want her to stay?" he asked back. Kouga looked up at him.

"Well, as you know I like Kagome. I would do anything to protect her. And this girl shows up looking for her to tell her that her life is in danger, the only way I think I can repay her for giving me a heads up of what might happen if I don't look out, is to let her stay with us." when he finished he looked up at Inu-Yasha. He could tell that Inu-Yasha was thinking. "Plus," Kouga added, "She's kinda cute too."

Inu-Yasha stood to go to bed. As he passed Kouga he nodded his head in saying that the girl could stay. Kouga thanked him with a big smile as he to went to bed to think about how to tell their new guest that she could stay as long as she liked.

But what he didn't know was that the same girl he was thinking about was lying on the floor of her friend's room, unable to sleep, and heard ever word of the conversation. All of it but the silent nod saying she could stay.

Next day

When Kiba got out of bed it took her a while to remember all that had happened the day before. When she remembered she got up and head to the main room. Everyone was up and eating what looked like cereal. Kagome was in the kitchen so she didn't see Kiba right away.

"Good morning," said Shippou as he ran up and gave her a big hug. She giggled at how cute he was. "And who might you be?" she asked him. "I'm Shippou," he said, "And you're Kiba, right?" He looked up at her with the cutest eyes a child, demon or not, could have. (Sorry, I got a thing for Shippou. I think he is the cutest thing.) "That's right. You know you are really cute," she said as she ruffled his hair. "Come sit with me and eat," he said as he pulled her over to the table.

She sat and ate with him. She was having a good time 'till she noticed the time. She figured that if they didn't want her to stay here then she had better go.

But where would she go. She had nowhere to go where the people who were after her wouldn't find her. She was going to have to run far away to get away from them.

Shippou said how sad she looked and asked her why she was so sad. She told him how she couldn't go home. The only ones not at the table at this time where Inu-Yasha and Kouga. Everyone at the table fell silent. They had gone to bed early, so they didn't know if she could stay or not.

"I wish I could stay here," she said to them. A tear fell down her face. Who knew what would happen if they found her. They might kill her or force information out of her as to wear Kagome was. And she couldn't do that. "So why don't you?" asked Kouga, who was leaning in the doorframe. "I can stay?" she asked him. He nodded his head and said, "Yah."

Kiba was full of joy. She got up as tears of happiness streamed down her face and she ran to give him a big hug. She was giving him a death grip hug and saying "Thank You" over and over again.

It is done. The 2nd chapter is done.


	3. Love Me

DS: I don't own InuYasha or the name Kiba.

Chapter 3: Love Me.

Kiba had been with the group for a couple of weeks. Everyone had gotten used to her. Even Inu-Yasha was putting up with her. She was really happy where she was. She had nice friends, a place to stay, and no body knew where she was.

One day she woke in the middle of the night. _I haven't done any fighting lately. I wonder if my body can still do it all. _ She thought as she warmed up. She went to the main room. No one was in there so she thought. She started to go through a series of kicks and punches. She was a little rusty but if she kept this up for a few weeks she would be back into shape.

"How long have you been doing this kind of thing?" Kouga asked her from the couch. She spun around fast. He had been lying there the whole time. "Since I was little," she told him, "Do you think I'm good?" she asked. "Not as good as me, but still good," he gloated.

"Oh really," she said, "What other method should I use to betting you?" He looked over. He had no idea of what she could be talking about. "Like what?" he asked. Kiba looked and him in a sexy way. She walked over to him, swaying her hips. She sat on the couch by his stomach. Her tail was swaying back and forward. She walked her fingers up his chest. "Like this," she said in a whispered purr, and then she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

A thousand things went trough his mind. Then it hit him that he wanted more of her. She started to giggle. He looked at her. "And that is how I beat you," she said. He sat up to look her in the eyes. She stopped giggling. The look in his eyes made her shut up. He leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. When they pulled away she looked at him. "What was that?" she asked. He started to blush. "I think I'm falling for you," he said. She smiled and said, "Well I think I'm falling for you too." She kissed him passionately. They fell to the couch, still in a lip lock.

When Kagome woke up she want out her door to see Inu-Yasha standing by it. "What are you doing?" she asked. Inu-Yasha didn't say anything. He just tilted her head towards the main room. Kagome went in. On the couch were Kiba and Kouga, fast asleep. Kiba had her back up agents his front with his arm around her.

When Kagome went back to Inu-Yasha she said, "Do let anyone wake them. They look happy." Inu-Yasha nodded. He saw her face. She looked sad as she walked back to her room. He fallowed her in and closed the door. "What the hell is the matter with you? You look sad," he said to her. She looked over at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"She looked so happy. She found someone that likes her. I wish I could find someone like that too," she said holding back more tears, "We grew up together. Always going through things at the same time. It never accrued to me that she might fall in love before I do." He walked over to her and grabbed her chin. "Who said you haven't?" he asked as he bent down to kiss her.

Kouga woke up first. He looked down at Kiba. She looked like an angle sleeping. He stroked her hair and bent down and kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," she said to him. She smiled as she got up. "I better go back to my room before Kagome sees me. She might not react will to this," she said. He nodded and lay back down.

When Kiba walked to the room shared with Kagome. She was surprised at what she saw. Inu-Yasha and Kagome where in the same position as her and Kouga were in just a minute ago. She sighed and went back to the main room. She climbed under the covers with Kouga. He grunted. "Go look in my room," she told him. He got up to go see. A few seconds later he was back and slid under the covers with her. "They look happy together. Just like us," he said as they fell asleep.

There. It is done. I was about to cry. (Not really). Read my other stories yall. R&R.


	4. A Day With Shippou and Trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha Or the name Kiba

Chapter 4: A Day With Shippou and Trouble

Kiba was the first one to wake up this time. When she did she noticed that she wasn't the only one up after all. Shippou sat on the floor looking at her and Kouga. She scratched her ears (remember they are cat ears) and smiled down at him. He smiled back up at her.

"Kiba?" he asked. "Can you and me go do something today. Just you and me?" She smiled at him. "I'd love to but one question first. Why just you and me?" He looked down. "Well you're new and I'd like to get to know you. That and you remind me of my older sister. She's gone. That's why I left home. But you're here and it's like she never left."

All she could do was smile and nod her head. She got up without waking Kouga and went to her room to get her stuff for the day. She tried not to bother Kagome or Inu-Yasha. She went to the bathroom to put on her white turtleneck shirt with no sleeves. She also wore her baggy paints. Her hair was back in a tight ponytail.

When she came out of the bathroom she went over to Kouga and kissed his head. "Me and Shippou are going out," she whispered to him. He nodded his head in a way to show that he heard her. Shippou came out of his room ready to go.

"Wear would you like to go, Shippou?" she asked him when they were outside. "Well," he said, "I want to go for a walk first. My sister and me used to walk a lot. Then we can go to the park and play. Then maybe we can get some ice cream." She nodded and laughed. He was so cute.

(I'm gona skip to after they did all that)

Kiba and Shippou were heading back home. Kiba was caring Shippou. They were both licking ice cream. It was getting really late and dark. They decided to take a short cut to get home faster.

When they walked down the dark ally they herd a noise behind them. They turned around to see a man and a group of guys.

"Are you Kiba?" he asked. "Yah, who wants to know?" She told him. "I was sent by Sessumaru to get Kagome. He said that you would lead us to her. If you don't then we can do what ever we want to you," he said as a big smile came over his face as he looked her up and down.

She knew what they wanted. This wouldn't be the first time someone tried to rape her. She learned from the first time that she needed to protect herself. From then on she learned to fight. She put Shippou down and got into a fighting stance. She was ready to kick their asses.

"Shippou, run," she told him, "Run home. Take lots of detours and other routs so they can't follow you. Go and get Kouga and bring him back here. Tell everyone else to be on the look out for any of these guys, and to keep Kagome safe. Go now!!"

He looked up at her and nodded and ran. She sighed when none of them followed. "Ok," she told them, "Who is first?"

Well that's it for today. Review if you want more.


End file.
